Wireless communication systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system that supports communication of multiple users by sharing available system resources (a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.) among them. For example, multiple access systems include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system, and a Multi-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (MC-FDMA) system.
Device-to-Device (D2D) communication means a communication system for directly exchanging audio, data and the like between user equipments without passing through a base station (evolved NodeB: eNB) by establishing a direct link between the user equipments. D2D communication may include such a system as a UE-to-UE (user equipment-to-user equipment) communication, Peer-to-Peer communication and the like. And, the D2D communication system may be applicable to M2M (Machine-to-Machine) communication, MTC (Machine Type Communication) and the like.
D2D communication is currently considered as one of schemes for setting a load put on a base station due to the rapidly increasing data traffic. For instance, according to D2D communication, unlike an existing wireless communication system, since data is exchanged between devices without passing through a base station, overload of a network can be reduced. Moreover, by introducing D2D communication, it is able to expect effects such as procedure reduction of a base station, power consumption reduction of devices involved in D2D, data transmission speed increase, reception capability increase of a network, load distribution, extension of cell coverage and the like.